battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бенедикт/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Бенедикта. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Так, сынок. Бионический протез на твоем прицепном крыле в порядке, ты готов к полетам. Ух ты, док, СПАСИБО! А то я в этой больнице... засиделся как в курятнике. О, не сомневаюсь. А! Ясно. Курятник. Ха-ха. Я понял. Курятник. Да уж, это... ну, вы поняли. Аж перья встают. Это даже не игра слов... Так что, мне можно летать? Да, сынок. Даю добро. УХ ТЫ! Дайте-ка ракетницу! Что? Ракетницу! И ботиночки попрочнее. Нет ничего круче, чем взлетать от МОЩНОГО ВЗРЫВА. Стоп. Это же очень небезопасно. Док. Вы видели, сколько звезд там осталось? Нет ВРЕМЕНИ для безопасности. Дайте мне ракетницу, и я ПОЛЕЧУ! А, ясно. Ну, чтобы получить ракетницу... э-э... вам надо официально вступить в армию Объединенных Миротворческих Республик, и... Я вступаю. Я клянусь. Вставьте текст клятвы сюда. Давайте, пора лететь! Полагаю, сержант Монтана сегодня дежурит на оружейном складе, и вы можете... о боже. Он уже полетел. ПОЛЧАСА ПОСЛЕ ПРИЕМА ПИЩИ НЕ ВЗЛЕТАЙТЕ ВЫШЕ ДЕСЯТИ МЕТРОВ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Alright, son. Bionic graft on your custom wing harness checks out. I pronounce you clear for flight. Aw man, doc, THANK YOU! I've been a bit... cooped up... in this hospital. Oh, no doubt. Oh. Right. “Cooped up”. Ha ha. I get it. “Cooped”. Yeah, it really, y'know. Ruffles my feathers. That's... not even a pun, it's just— So, I can fly now? Yes, son. All clear from me. YAHOO! Grab me a launcher! What? A launcher! And maybe some reinforced boots. There is NO better way to get airborn than HIGH EXPLOSIVES! Wait. That's not even remotely safe. Doc. Y'see how many stars are left? I ain't got TIME for safe. Get me a launcher and get me AIRBORNE! Uh, okay. Well, to get a launcher... er... you need to be officially inducted into the United Peacekeeping Republics Military, and— I induct. I swear. Insert oath here. Let's GO already! I believe Sergeant Montana is on duty at the armament stash, and you can... Oh dear. He's already flying off. YOU SHOULDN'T FLY OVER TEN METERS HIGH FOR THIRTY MINUTES AFTER EATING! }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Эй, Трев! В заголовке письма закопана шутка. Когда она до тебя дойдет, ты на меня жутко рассердишься. В общем, привет, капитан. У меня к тебе есть особая просьба. Мы только что взяли свежую партию едва оперившихся (снова шутка, погоди, скоро дойдет) новобранцев из числа беженцев, которых мы вытащили с Меннека-Б – в общем, птицелюдей. Понял, в чем прикол? Чую, что понял. Уверен, ты про них слышал – среди них немало смышленых бойцов. Но один выделяется на общем фоне: болтливый ублюдок по имени Бенедикт. Я видел его своими глазами через несколько минут после того, как Вайсмена сбили на Сау Нове, когда начался самый ад. Он вручную отбивался от варелси, прикрывая отход четырех эвакуационных челноков. Они все благополучно улетели, и я вот что скажу тебе, Галт: эта птица орудует ракетницей, словно художник – кистью. В жизни такого не видел. Это были плюсы. Есть один минус: он тот еще мерзкий тип. Будет доставать тебя до упора. Услышав его голос, ты сам захочешь омрачить звезды, лишь бы он заткнулся. У меня такое при каждой с ним встрече. Но если ОМР хочет выиграть эту войну, нам нужны лучшие воины, такие, как Бенедикт. Беда лишь в том, что с Меннека он не выбрался в целости. Из-за раненого крыла он не может больше летать. У нас нет экзокостюмов, подготовленных для авиантов, надо придумать какой-то иной способ вернуть Бенедикта в небо. Я решил, вдруг ты что-нибудь сообразишь. Он поразителен, Трев. Редкий придурок, но поразительный. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Hey Trev, There's a pun in that subject line. When it hits you, you're gonna be pissed as hell at me. Anyway, howdy, Captain. Got a special request for you. We just picked up a fresh batch of recruits, plucked (that's another pun, wait for it) from the refugees we picked up in the Menneck-B evacuation. Y'know, the bird people. See what I was doing up there? Yeah, you do. I'm sure you've heard about 'em – there's loads of talent coming out of that haul. But one of them stands above the rest: a mouthy bastard by the name of Benedict. I saw him with my own eyes, just minutes after the Wiseman went down over Sau Nona, right when all hell broke loose. He was fending off Varelsi single-handedly, covering the escape of four evacuation transports. They all made it away safe, and I'm here to tell you, Ghalt: that bird is a damned artist with a rocket launcher. I've never seen anything like it. Those are the plusses. Here's the one minus: he's an ornery bastard. He'll annoy you to no end. The sound of his voice will make you want to snuff out the stars yourself, just to make it all stop. I feel this every moment I'm with him. But if the UPR's gonna win this fight, we need the best and brightest – and that's Benedict. Trouble is, he didn't make it out of Menneck in one piece. And that wounded wing of his has him permanently grounded. We don't have exosuits at the ready fit for Aviants – we need something custom to get Benedict back in the skies. I figured you might have some ideas. He's something else, Trev. He's an asshat, but he's something else. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" А вот тут у нас столовая! Тут можно классно заморить червячка – ХА! Червячка. Заценил мою шутку? Ты же, типа, птичка! Ну, да, в каком-то смысле типа того. Эта твоя экскурсия еще долго продлится? Я оставил самое вкусное напоследок. Добро пожаловать на оружейный склад. Я знал, что тебе понравится. Тебе туго пришлось в последнюю пару недель – потерял планету и все... ДА В ЖОПУ ЕЕ, У ВАС, РЕБЯТ, ТУТ ТАКИЕ КЛАССНЫЕ ШТУКИ! О, черт, это же KX-13! С автозарядкой? Да мне вообще НАСРАТЬ на мою планету! У меня была немного иная мысль, но, раз тебе нравится... Меня сюда привела СУДЬБА! Прямо к этой ГРУДЕ КРУТИЗНЫ! СПАСИБО, ВАРЕЛСИ!! Ну, э-э... Наслаждайся. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" And over here's the mess hall. Lots of good grub over there... HAH! Grub! You see what I did there? Y'know? Because you're a bird? Well, I'm in some kinda hell. How much longer does this tour of yours go on for, anyhow? I saved the best for last. Welcome to the armory. Figured you could use a pick-me-up. You've had a tough couple of weeks, losin' your planet and all... SCREW THAT PLACE, YOU GUYS GOT THE GOOD STUFF! Aw hell, is that a KX-13? With an AUTO-LOADER?! Man, I don't even give the SLIGHTEST CRAP about my planet! That wasn't exactly the idea, but hey, I'm glad you like it. I was MEANT to be here! FATE brought me to this PILE OF BADASS! THANK YOU, VARELSI! Well, uh... you enjoy yourself. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Benedict - The Tour.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Больше! БОЛЬШЕ! Последняя даже приличного кратера после себя не оставила. Так. Это было чересчур. Я, конечно, кратеры люблю, но... обращать планету в пыль не стоит. Пни. Меня. В зад. И залей меня шоколадом. Кто-то раскрасил бомбу так, что она теперь похожа на меня? ЭТО САМАЯ КРАСИВАЯ МОДЕЛЬ ВЗРЫВЧАТКИ ВО ВСЕЛЕННОЙ. А теперь отправим БЕНЕДИКТА в БЕНЕДИКЦИЮ! Так. В предыдущем комментарии предложили насовать еще много всякого в Бенедикта. Это уже ЧЕРЕСЧУР. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Bigger! BIGGER! The last one didn't leave any sort of respectable crater. Okay. That one was too big. Not that I mind craters, but maybe, just maybe, it shouldn't dust a planetoid. Kick my ass and cover me in gravy. Did someone paint this bomb to look like me?! THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL EXPLOSIVES LINE IN THE UNIVERSE. Now we're putting the BENEDICT in BENEDICTION! Okay. The last comment about other things you put in Benedict. That was UNCALLED for. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Дражайшая Цирциная! Прошло девять лет с тех пор, как я потерял тебя во время омрачения Мадана. Тогда мне казалось, что наш народ был готов к любой напасти, будь то варелси или кто-то еще. Теперь я понимаю, как ошибался. Меннек была далеко не первой системой, которую омрачили. А Мадан была не первой планетой. Но это был первый бой, который я проиграл. Увы, не последний. И не последняя война. Дженнар, Кодекс, Этра. Ты не представляешь масштабы. Авианты сражались бок о бок с дженнеритами и даже лоррианцами. Странно. Я не сразу пришел в себя. Потребовались несколько недель и новая ракетница. Но я все еще скучаю по тебе, хранительница моего гнезда. И по нашему выводку – тоже. Пек, Огги, Огонек, Саррет и Аманди. Всякий раз, когда я смотрю в темное небо и вижу горстку последних звезд, я надеюсь, что ты – на одной из них. Где-то там. Дай знать, если прочитаешь это письмо. В ОМР знают, где меня найти. В основном они играют в “соедини кратеры”. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Dearest Circinae, It's been nine years since I lost you in the darkening of Madan. Those days, I thought our people were ready for anything, Varelsi or otherwise. I know better now. Menneck wasn't the first system to be darkened. Nor was Madan the first planet. It was the first fight I lost, though. Hasn't been the last. Big battles, too. Jennar, Codex, Etra. You wouldn't believe how big. Aviants fighting alongside Jennerit, and even Lorrians. Weird. It's taken me a while to move on. Well. A few weeks and a new rocket launcher. Still, I miss you, nestmate. I miss our brood, too. Peck, Auggie, Wisp, Sarret, and Amandi. Every time I look to the dark sky, and see the handful of stars left, I hope you are on one of them. Somewhere. Contact me if you find this letter. The UPR know how to find me. Mostly, they just play connect-the-craters. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Последнее слово птицы'» – провокация «'Пляска, II'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Заряжающий модуль "Авиапочта" **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Бенедикта», награда – облик «'Черный ястреб'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Бенедикта'» Финальное изображение Benedict-lore.png Примечания *До большого зимнего обновления целью испытания «'Турне'» было провести 3 игры в одной команде хотя бы с тремя миротворцами. *В русской версии текста «'Помогите отставному солдату'» упущена упоминаемая шутка в названии: слово «grounded» может означает как ‘отставной’, так и ‘приземлившийся’. *В русской версии текста «'Ракет много не бывает'» слово «планетоид» ошибочно перевели как «планета». en:Benedict/Lore Категория:Путь героев